


Spirals

by nescione (solaciolum)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-20
Updated: 2005-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solaciolum/pseuds/nescione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine steps from the Sannin to Team 7; everything spirals outwards, but you're never as far from the center as you think.  (Mind the publication date; this is only concerned with canon up through The Valley of the End.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirals

1.

Jiraiya is teasing Tsunade about her breasts (or rather, her lack thereof) again; Tsunade is punching Jiraiya; Orochimaru is trying very hard not to laugh at his teammates' bickering, even though he very much wants too. Sarutobi-sensei is shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose, eyebrow twitching fitfully. Jiraiya is hitting the ground several feet away with a shout; Tsunade is still screaming about stupid perverts; Orochimaru is hiding his smile behind his hair. Sarutobi-sensei is shouting at all three of them to stop fooling around.

Eventually, the four of them have lunch, and Jiraiya finally succeeds in making Orochimaru crack a smile without hiding it. Tsunade saves Jiraiya from choking on his ramen, and Sarutobi-sensei congratulates all of them on their good teamwork. This is the way things should be.

2.

The third hokage is sending his best jounin after the man who had once been his student; all but two do not return. Tsunade holds Jiraiya, only maybe they hold each other; they're both still bleeding and it's hard to tell. It's not enough that they were sent to kill him but failed- they couldn't even bring him back.

3.

Jiraiya is slowly teaching the boy who will become the fourth hokage how to sit still and _listen_ for once, god damn it. All he gets for his trouble is a bouncing blond ball of excessive energy chanting "Hokage, hokage!" over and over and over again. He suddenly understands why Sarutobi-sensei went gray at an early age, and finally appreciates his own hair color.

4.

Kakashi is practically spitting on Obito in scorn; Obito is trying to hide the fact that he's crying again; Rin is ignoring both of them in favor of just about everything else. Their teacher is seriously considering strangling all three of them, but he hides this with a smile and chides his students gently for not working together. Kakashi is quoting rules in that soft, angry voice he sometimes uses on his team; Obito is scrambling for his eyedrops; Rin is staring longingly at Kakashi's back when he ignores her. Their teacher wonders why he didn't take Jiraiya-sensei's advice when he was a child and become a writer instead of a ninja.

5.

Obito still can't make Kakashi smile, or get Rin to acknowledge his existence when he isn't bleeding, but his teacher ruffles his hair when he shows up late to training again and he thinks that maybe this ninja thing isn't all bad.

6.

The fourth hokage is sorry he could not help Uchiha Obito unlock his sharingan, sorry he couldn't pound some sense of compassion into Hatake Kakashi's head, sorry he ever made life hard for Jiraiya-sensei, and sorry he couldn't spend more time with the woman he loves. He's sorry he wasn't there to follow Obito when the boy went after Rin and sorry he couldn't stop Kakashi from losing himself. He's sorry he never got to tell Sarutobi and Jiraiya-sensei that the whole mess with Orochimaru wasn't their fault; he hopes that someday they'll figure it out for themselves.

When the fox-demon razes most of his village to the ground, he's sorry he won't be there to watch his son grow up, but he's not sorry to sacrifice his life to save his home.

7.

Kakashi is surprised that the latest group of genin brats actually passed his first test; he's done his level best to avoid being a teacher for most of his life, and he has never really been accustomed to failure. They don't seem to like each other, but there's a sort of respect in their eyes when they look at each other, and that will do for now. First there should be trust: all other things spring from that. They yell at him when he shows up three hours late and he ruffles their hair- the blond one first, because he needs the affection, the dark one second because he needs to lighten up a bit, and the pink one last because she's probably the most well-adjusted of the three (which isn't saying much), and the least likely to attack him when he does it.

They grumble and bitch at him when he does it, but they smile too, and Kakashi thinks that maybe this teaching thing isn't all bad.

8.

Naruto is challenging Sasuke to another match, again; Sasuke is ignoring him, again; Sakura is yelling at both of them to pay attention and start training, again. Kakashi is reading his newest dirty novel, splitting his attention between his book and his students' antics. Naruto is hitting the ground several feet away with a thump; Sasuke is screaming about dead-last idiots who get in his way; Sakura is having a conversation with that scary voice in her head. Kakashi is having the time of his life.

Eventually they stop for lunch and Sakura manages to get Sasuke to crack a smile by teasing Naruto about his ramen fixation. Sasuke saves Naruto from choking on his lunch while Sakura pretends she isn't trying to calculate the mechanics of getting ramen to spew out of one's nose. Kakashi-sensei is still reading his dirty books, but his visible eye is focused on his team, and it is smiling.

9.

When the fifth hokage sends four genin and a newly inaugurated chuunin after Sasuke, she knows deep down that she doesn't expect any of them to return. Watching them recover, she realizes that even deeper than that, she knew they couldn't have done anything less.

They couldn't bring him back, but they aren't broken yet- there is still some hope for the future. Maybe, this time, things will turn out differently; the fifth hokage thinks of a necklace, and prays for change.


End file.
